Marry Go Round (Forever Beside You)
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Tidak perlu merapal mantra itu, cukup panggil aku, aku pasti datang"


"Bagaimana? Sudah siap semua?" tanya seorang pria muda bertubuh mungil yang mengenakkan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan kacamata tipis membingkai mata bulatnya.

Kedua matanya bergerak memperhatikan satu persatu anggota band asuhannya yang berdiri melingkar di depannya yang kini telah siap dengan outfit masing-masing serta segala perlengkapan mereka.

"Yup" jawab pemuda mungil lain dengan helai berwarna madu sembari mengecek pada gitar hitam yang sudah tergantung rapi di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Semuanya _ok_ " sahut pemuda lain dengan helai berwarna coklat gelap.

Selagi ketiga pemuda disana sibuk memastikan peralatan musik mereka, seorang gadis berhelai ikal panjang berwarna _hazelnut_ tampak kebingungan memperhatikan ke sekitar ruangan .

"Zizi mana?" tanya Victoria―nama gadis berambut ikal itu―menatap satu persatu wajah _band mate_ -nya dengan tatapan polos.

" _God_! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa!" Dio―pria berkacamata―menepuk dahinya pelan dan menringis, merutuki kebodohannya.

Pertanyaan sang gitaris tadi membuatnya teringat pada Zitao, sang _drummer_ berwujud manis dengan helai berwarna _mysty white_ nya yang tak berada di antara mereka.

"Aku saja yang mencarinya" kata sang _bassist_ yang saat ini memakai pakaian serba hitam. Sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Baiklah ku percayakan padamu Kris, aku masih harus memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelun kalian naik" ucap Dio seraya. Sosok tinggi dengan wajah yang terpahat sempurna itu mengagguk kecil.

Pria bermata tajam itupun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh saat Luhan―sang _lead guitar_ berseru padanya.

"Cepat! 8 menit lagi kita naik _stage_!"

Kris hanya mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara sebagai jawaban.

Banyak pasang mata mengikuti sosoknya yang masuk ke dalam gedung _hall_ dimana saat ini konser di selenggarakan. Sosoknya yang tinggi, wajah yang tampan, serta tatapan yang tajam, membuat Kris di gandrungi oleh banyak wanita. Di antara keempat member band, Kris memang yang paling memiliki banyak fans, lalu Luhan, kemudian Zitao, dan terakhir Yixing, tentu saja Victoria tidak kalah di minati oleh penggemar yang rata-rata adalah laki-laki.

Intinya tidak ada yang tidak mengenal _Eugene_ , meski mereka band pendatang baru, namun band mereka sudah sangat terkenal.

"Eh Kris? Bukannya sebentar lagi giliran _Eugene_ tampil? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang duduk di salah satu bangku di lorong, menatap Kris bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari Zitao, dia tertinggal" kata Kris, harus menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Oh, emang Zitao kemana?"

"Sepertinya masih di ruang ganti,aku duluan ya" ucap Kris, di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun.

" _Ok,good luck_ untuk _Eugene_!" seru si manis Byun karena Kris sudah berjalan menjauh.

" _Thanks_!" balas Kris.

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengarahkan kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju ruang ganti band. Ia tak harus bingung mencari Zitao atau _band mate_ -nya yang lain jika di hadapkan dengan situasi 'harus mencari' seperti ini. Karena meski dirinya tidak tahu sang _drummer_ berada dimana, namun hanya dengan aroma tertentu yang selalu dapat memanjakan indra penciumannya ia selalu dapat menemukan seseorang dengan tepat. Karena itulah Kris selalu di andalkan untuk urusan cari-mencari, walau seluruh _band mate_ -nya dan sang manager terheran-heran dengan kemampuan langkah Kris itu.

Mereka menganggap hal itu wajar karena bisa saja hal itu bakat lain yang di miliki oleh pria bermarga Wu itu.

Dan kini ia telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti _Eugene_ , dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dibukanya pintu bercat putih di depannya itu.

Iris matanya yang berwarna _dark choco_ mendadak berubah warna menjadi keemasan, sorot matanya yang semula tajam kini meredup saat melihat sosok semampai _band mate_ -nya yang tertidur di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam, telah rapih dengan _outfit_ -nya.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian masuk ke dalam seraya menutup pintu. Dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa suara ia beranjak mendekat dan kini berdiri di samping sofa. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Zitao yang menutupi sebagian wajah manis pemuda itu.

Sepasang matanya bergerak turun ke leher jenjang sang _drummer_ yang terekspos. Kris memaku tatapannya pada leher yang terlihat segar di matanya itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas berat seraya memejamkan mata dan kembali membukanya, dan warna iris matanya kembali berwarna _dark choco_ seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut mengalun nyaring dari sebuah hiasan di atas nakas yang berwarna putih susu. Seperti bunyi dentingnya yang menenangkan, mainan yang juga berfungsi sebagai dekorasi itu terlihat begitu penuh kenangan.

Sudah 30 menit _merry go round_ itu berputar lambat dengan cantiknya, dan sang penghuni kamar seolah tak pernah bosan mendengarkan suara dentingan piano yang bermain ketika mainan klasik itu diputar.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia bertahan dengan posisinya sejak kepulangannya dari kegiatan yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Setiap hari, baik pagi, siang, ataupun malam, Zitao tak pernah absen menyalakan mainan klasik tersebut. Benda tersebut menyimpan sebagian memori berharganya, mainan pertama yang ia ketahui saat dirinya masih balita, mainan yang sangat berkesan untuknya, terlebih mainan itu adalah pemberian kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Bentuknya yang cantik dan klasik membuat Zitao langsung menyukainya, tapi bukan hanya karena hal itu. Sering kali dulu saat ia kecil, Mama nya selalu bercerita, jika _merry go round_ miliknya itu sangat spesial. Karena diantara deretan kuda-kuda yang selalu berputar dan iringan denting piano yang mengalun saat mainan itu di nyalakan, masing-masing terselip sebuah mantra yang membuatnya tidak akan merasa sendiri.

" _Andai kamu merasa kesepian dan saat semua orang menjauhimu, ucapkanlah mantra itu maka akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk menemanimu, selamanya"_

Mama nya selalu mengatakan hal itu jika mereka sedang berkumpul. Zitao tidak tahu pasti, mantra itu benar-benar bekerja atau tidak, yang ia tahu, selama kedua orang tuanya hidup, mereka selalu memiliki segudang mantra untuk di ucapkan. Walau terdengar aneh, Zitao kecil selalu berusaha mempelajarinya.

Saat itu Zitao kecil tidak menyadari kenapa kedua orang tuanya selalu berandai-andai jika suatu saat nanti ia kesepian dan di jauhi, bukankah saat itu semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja?

Ia tidak mengetahui apapun, ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa Dunia luar, dan ia tak pernah tahu kenapa saat itu keluarganya di jauhi oleh semua orang.

Zitao kecil yang periang lambat laun berubah menjadi Zitao yang muram semenjak kepergian kedua orangtuanya ke Perancis―yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya hingga kini―dan tidak pernah kembali. Hanya Kris lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya, hingga detik ini.

Dan ia masih dapat dengan jelas mengingat semua itu, saat kedua orang tuanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Kris yang saat itu _katanya_ masih sangat kecil, dan kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah milik keluarganya. Milik keluarga Huang.

Sampai detik ini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai memahami, mulai mencoba mengerti dan beradaptasi. Saat Zitao kecil tumbuh semakin besar, ia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan masa kecilnya yang selalu di awali dengan kata 'Kenapa?' .

Kenapa semua orang menjauhi keluarganya? Kenapa mereka di kucilkan? Kenapa mereka sangat dibenci? Dan darimana Kris muncul yang sampai detik ini sosoknya tak berubah sedikitpun? Kenapa?

Semua jawaban pertanyaan itu ia dapat saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan mantra pertamanya yang ia hafal.

" _The rabbit with red eye, stars and moon, shining in the night sky, and deep hole opened, like a water and wind"_

Dengan satu helaan nafas Zitao menggumam, kedua matanya tak lepas menatap _merry go round_ di pangkuannya yang masih berputar.

"Tidak perlu merapal mantra itu, cukup panggil aku, aku pasti datang"

Suara berat yang terkesan dalam dan lembut itu membuat si manis yang duduk di pinggir ranjang itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat, menatap kearah pintu kamarnya, dimana saat ini Kris disana dan menatapnya.

"Kris..." bibir unik Zitao bergerak samar mengucapkan nama itu.

Sudah tak terlalu kaget jika pemuda bermata keemasan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Bisa dibilang dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa.

Kris―pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu berjalan mendekat dan kini duduk di samping Zitao. Meraih mainan _merry go round_ di pangkuan si manis yang memiliki garis hitam di bawah matanya itu dan mematikannya.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak mantra yang mereka ajarkan padaku, hanya mantra itu yang bisa ku hafal? Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Zitao seraya menoleh ke sisi kanannya, mengunci tatapan matanya pada pias tampan Kris.

"Tidak" jawab si tampan itu singkat, balas menatap lekat kedalam manik hitam Zitao yang pekat. Indah.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau sendirian, aku tidak mau di jauhi seperti mereka" ucap Zitao dengan suara memelan, tak ada ekspresi khusus di wajahnya.

Kris menghela nafas samar, ia pun bangkit berdiri seraya meletakkan _merry go round_ yang di bawanya ke tempat tidur. Dengan lembut ia menarik lengan Zitao untuk naik ke tempat tidur.

Pemuda bertubuh semampai itu menurut saja, merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping kiri Kris, menatap langit-langit kamarnya saat Kris mulai bersuara.

"Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Wu tampan itu, juga menatap langit-langit.

"Saat aku berumur 2 tahun?" Zitao menebak. Masih terlalu asyik memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang di cat sewarna birunya laut.

"Salah, jauh sebelum itu aku sudah bertemu denganmu" Kris memutar kepalanya, menatap wajah Zitao dari samping.

Rupa Huang muda itu sungguh tercetak sempurna. Bahkan dari sisi inipun tak mengurangi pesonanya yang di anugerahi begitu banyak keindahan.

"Kapan?" Zitao menoleh balas menatap Kris.

"Saat Mama mu mengandung dirimu di usia 3 bulan"

Zitao mengernyit. "Itu tidak termasuk, aku masih di dalam perut Kris" protesnya dengan alis yang bertaut samar.

"Dengar dulu. Saat itu aku datang pada kalian" Kris merubah posisi tubuhnya, kini miring menghadap Zitao. Pemuda manis itupun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Zitao. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya ia penasaran, meski raut wajahnya tetap polos.

"Karena aku tertarik pada calon bayi penyihir yang di dalam kandungan beliau" jawab Kris, mengulas senyum tipis di bibir plumnya. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helai lembut Zitao.

"Maksudmu tertarik?" si manis itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Mama tidak takut padamu waktu itu?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin penyihir hebat takut pada vampire, hm?"

"Siapa yang tahu 'kan?"

Kris mengulum senyum tipis, ia mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh poni Zitao dan menyisirnya ke belakang.

"Waktu itu saat mengandung dirimu, beliau jadi menempel padaku, sampai-sampai Tuan Huang cemburu"

"Oh ya?"

Kris mengangguk kecil. "Tapi setelah kau lahir, hal itu hilang begitu saja. Dan kau yang menempel padaku"

"Benarkah?" Zitao mengernyit.

"Percaya atau tidak, kita sudah terikat"

"...itu terdengar aneh" gumam Zitao. Mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terlentang. "Kita sama, saling terikat? Apa itu tidak aneh?" lanjutnya bingung.

Kris ikut mengubah posisinya jadi telentang. Memandang langit-langit kamar kembali.

"Aku tahu, tapi mungkin saat itu tugasku lebih untuk melindungimu, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu perasaan yang lain jadi tumbuh"

"Kenapa kau datang saat itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan, aku tidak tahu"

"...kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" suara Zitao terdengar memelan di ujung pertanyaan.

Hening.

Hanya suara detak detik jarum jam yang terdengar memenuhi kamar. Baik Kris maupun Zitao sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Kris menoleh ke samping kanannya, memperhatikan Zitao yang tak lepas menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Beberapa penyihir membuat kekacauan, atas dasar untuk memperdalam kekuatan mereka, alhasil semua penyihir terkena imbasnya, termasuk kedua orang tuamu" Kris mulai bercerita.

"..."

"...terjadi pengasingan bagi para penyihir, mereka di kucilkan, mereka di anggap perusak dan mengajarkan ilmu hitam. Semua orang menganggap penyihir adalah utusan iblis untuk menghasut mereka...

...padahal tidak semua penyihir menganut kekuatan hitam. Dan beberapa golongan tertentu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, saat itu Mama mu sedang mengandung dirimu"

"...lalu setelah umurku 2 tahun, mereka ketahuan?" Zitao, perlahan menoleh pada Kris.

"Ya, aku di minta untuk membawamu pergi dari China ke Korea..."

"Dan mereka pergi ke Perancis untuk menghindar?" Zitao menebak dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Kembali menatap keatas.

"Bukan, tapi untuk mengalihkan perhatian pihak tertentu agar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanmu"

Kris mengakhiri ceritanya dan berbalik tengkurap seraya mendekat pada Zitao yang masih tidak bereaksi. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi halus pemuda manis itu, membuat sang empunya harus menatapnya.

"Tepat saat usiamu memasuki tahun pertama, kedua orang tuamu membuat kita melakukan perjanjian darah" ujarnya, jari panjangnya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Zitao. Yang terpahat sempurna seperti miliknya.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain?"

"Ya"

Zitao menghela nafas samar kemudian memejamkan mata, di genggamnya tangan besar Kris yang berada di pipi kanannya.

"Orangtuamu sempat mengajarkan aku sebuah mantra, mau dengar?"

Zitao kembali membuka matanya, menatap kedalam mata Kris yang kini berwarna keemasan. Tanpa diminta pria berhelai _coffee_ itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zitao.

" _White and black, fire and water, dust and wind, with a ring, gloomy days with butter, and the angels singing..._ "

Zitao terdiam mendengar suara berat Kris yang berbisik serak di telingnya. Terdiam karena selain ia tidak pernah di ajarkan mantra tersebut, suara lembut Kris membuatnya tak berkutik.

" _...your blood is my life and your life is my soul..."_

Mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir Kris merayap turun perlahan dan berhenti di tengkuk leher jenjang Zitao, membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata dengan spontan merasakan dingin dari belah bibir Kris yang menghanyutkan.

Kris membuka mulutnya, menampilkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam, namun bukannya menancapkan taringnya, ia hanya menjilat leher jenjang Zitao dengan khidmat. Pemuda manis itu bergidik, refleks mencengkram bahu lebar Kris.

"Mulai hari ini buatlah kenangan indah dan semua kenangan sedih pada benda itu lupakanlah, karena sampai kapanpun melodi _merry go round_ itu akan terus bernyanyi menemanimu. Sama sepertiku yang akan selalu bersamamu..." lanjutnya berbisik, membuat Zitao harus membuka matanya kembali.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dari perut ke dadanya, sesuatu yang hanya ia rasakan saat bersama Kris. Rasa yang sulit untuk di jelaskan, namun ia menikmatinya. Sebuah ikatan aneh, namun ia menginginkannya.

Seperti saat ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika Kris merekatkan bibir mereka. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut yang di berikan pria tampan Wu itu.

Tanpa di sadari Zitao, Kris menjentikkan jarinya yang secara ajaib menyalakan _merry go round_ yang tergeletak manis diatas nakas tempat tidur, membuat seluruh kamar di liputi suasana romantis berkat dentingan piano yang mengalun dari mainan klasik tersebut. Sanggup membuat pagutan manis diantara kedua belah bibir itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang di sertai luapan di dada yang menggebu.

 **-END-**


End file.
